Fire Emblem, Anthony's Journey
by Starfighter364
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when someone from our world is sent to the world of Fire Emblem? Find out in this story when I get sent there. Pairings: EliwoodxNinian, HectorxLyn, WilxRebecca, and several more I didn't have room to type down.
1. prologue: The adventure begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Fire Emblem, only myself.

Anthony is me.

"talking"

'thinking'

-area-

description of what's going on or something a character is doing..

(point of view)

/Mode/

Field mode and battle mode are almost exactly the same, the only difference is that battle mode tells how many members there are on the field for each side at a time.

**The adventure begins**

(Anthony)

/Field mode/

-Sacae Plains-

I'm Anthony, just a 15 year old who will be 16 years old in about a month, I love video games, some of my favorites are the Fire Emblem games, so I was surprised one day when I was in the world of one. I was going about my normal life and was hanging out with my friends when a beam of light hit me and I was knocked out.

"Are you awake?" I heard a female voice ask when I was waking up later, I opened my eyes and saw a girl standing by me, I recognized her as Lyn from Fire Emblem.

'How the heck did I get here?' I wondered.

"I found you unconscious on the plains." She said. "I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. Your safe now." She said, confirming that she was Lyn. "Who are you? Can you remember your name?" She asked.

"My name is Anthony." I said to Lyn. Wondering why she was speaking English.

"That's an odd-sounding name, but pay me no mind. It is a good name." Lyn said to me. "I see by your attire that you are a traveler. What brings you to Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?" Lyn asked. Before I could say anything there was a noise outside. "Hm? What was that noise?" Lyn wondered out loud. "I'll go see what's happening. Anthony, wait here for me." She said. Lyn ran outside and back inside a few minute later, I already knew what it was because I had beaten Fire Emblem a few times already. "Oh no! Bandits!" She shouted. "They must have come down from the Bern mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I… I have to stop them!" She said as she prepared to go outside. "There aren't that many of them so I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here, Anthony." Lyn said.

"Let me help!" I said to her.

"Can you use a weapon?" Lyn asked.

"I'm ok with swords, and I'm a great Tactician." I told her.

"Very well. We'll go together!" She said, we then ran outside. "Over there!" She said, pointing at a spot near us. "I'll need you to give me advise!" She told me as we entered the field.

/Battle mode/

Me- 2 characters Enemy- 2 characters

We both moved up closer to the enemy.

"Uh-oh! That bandit spotted us!" Lyn said. "He's coming this way!"

"Time to have some fun!" The bandit said as he came closer to us.

"Let's get closer and attack!" I said as the bandit came closer. Lyn moved closer and struck the bandit with her iron sword, he struck back at her, but he missed, Lyn struck him one more time. The bandit moved to a different spot and struck again. He hit, but her next shot finished him off.

Me- 2 characters Enemy- 1 character

"Victory!" Lyn shouted. "I've been injured though. I need a vulnerary." She said as she took one out and used it. She then closed in and attacked the leader.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" The bandit now known as Batta said. They exchanged blows.

"Whew! He's tough." Lyn said.

"I'll finish this!" I said as I struck with my own iron sword and Batta went down.

"What? How… How did you…" He started to say before he died.

"Lyn! Seize the gate now!" I said to her. She did so.

/Field mode/

"Good work Anthony! Let's go home." She said as we walked to her house. I went back to sleep as soon as I got to the bed I was in earlier because I was tired after all that happened that day. I woke up the next morning. "That fight must have taken a lot out of you." Lyn said as I got up.

"Yes it did." I said to her.

"Say Anthony… I want to talk to you about something." Lyn said while looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you?" She asked.

"Fine with me, after all we're friends now." I said in response to her question.

"My parents and most of my tribe were killed by bandits, my father was the leader of the tribe and I wanted to help, but my tribe was old fashioned and would not listen to a woman." She said. "I must become stronger so that I may avenge my parents deaths!"

"I see." I said. "Well let's go then."

"Thank you Anthony, if you'll let me I'd like to learn to be better with swords from you, will you train with me?" She asked.

"Yeah, but don't think I'll go easy on you because we're friends." I said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" She said happily.

End of Chapter

What did you think? I know this chapter was a lot like the game, but it will be more different in later chapters. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Fire Emblem, only myself.

"talking"

'thinking'

-area-

description of what's going on or something a character is doing

(point of view)

/Mode change/

Footsteps of Fate

(Anthony)

/field mode/

-Bulgar-

I don't know what happened, one day I found myself in the world of Fire Emblem. I joined Lyn, became her teacher, and we began our quest to become stronger, if only she knew what we were getting into.

"Anthony! Over here! This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae." Lyn said as we entered the city. "We should purchase supplies for our journey."

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" Someone in the city said, I guessed it was Sain from Fire Emblem as the Cavalier in question came up to us. "Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" Lyn asked Sain.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!" Sain said.

"Shouldn't that be home to callow oafs with loose tongues?" Lyn asked angrily.

"That was a little harsh." I said to Lyn. "You can't judge a group of people by one individual."

"I guess so." Lyn said.

"Ooooh… You're even lovely when you're cruel." Sain said, he was really pushing his luck.

"Let's go, Anthony. I've got nothing more to say." Lyn said with anger in her voice.

"Wait! Please…" Sain said as we walked away.

"Sain! Hold your tongue." I heard someone say, I guessed it was Kent, I was right again.

(Normal)

"Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?" Sain asked Kent.

"If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe!" Kent shouted at Sain. "We still have a mission to complete, Sain!"

"I know that, but how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!" Sain said to Kent.

"What do you know of courtesy?" Kent asked Sain.

(Anthony)

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road." Lyn said to Kent and Sain. "If you would be so kind as to move your horses…"

"Of course. My apologies…" Kent said to Lyn as they moved their horses.

"Thank you. You at least, seem honorable enough." Lyn said to Kent, calming down.

"Hm? Pardon me, but… I feel we've met before." Kent said.

"I beg your pardon?" Lyn asked.

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" Sain said to Kent, Lyn looked pretty angry at this point.

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights!" Lyn said, once again very angry. "Let's go, Anthony! I've run out of patience!"

"Wait, please! It's not like that!" Kent said as we walked away.

(Normal)

"Sain, you lout!" Kent shouted.

"Huh? Not like that? I thought you were…" Sain started.

"I am not you!" Kent shouted angrily. "Come, we must follow her, I suspect she might be--" Kent began.

"Be what? She's our mission? You're joking! Wait!" Sain said in surprise.

(Anthony)

-outside of Bulgar-

"Kent did nothing to make us believe he was flirting, I think Sain just has girls on the brain and assumed that every other boy is the same way." I said to Lyn.

"How do you know their names?" Lyn asked me.

"Long story, I'll explain later." I told her. Lyn looked behind us.

"Run! We're being pursued!" Lyn shouted as we both started running. "Could it be those knights from town? No… It's not them, these men are out for blood!"

"Heh heh hehhh… Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" The leader asked.

"What did you call me? Who are you?" Lyn asked.

"Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold… Ah, well. Time to die darlin!" The leader said. "C'mon out boys!" They all came out.

"Oh, no! There are too many for us to handle… but I won't give up!" Lyn said, ready to battle.

"Hey, there she is!" Someone shouted.

"Huh?" The enemy leader was surprised.

"What?" Lyn asked in confusion. Kent and Sain came in.

"Whew… Finally caught up…" Sain said. "Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!" He said to the enemy.

"You! You're from--" Lyn began.

"We can discuss that later, it seems these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!" Kent declared.

"Stand back! We'll take care of this!" Sain said to us.

"No! This is our fight! Stay out of our way!" Lyn said to them.

"I have an idea." I said "Let's work together!" All three nodded in agreement.

/battle mode/

Me- 4 characters Enemy- 5 characters

"You! You are called Anthony correct?" Sain asked.

"Yes, my name is Anthony." I replied.

"I want to impress my beauteous one! Let me attack first." Sain said.

"Sain, stop now, you have no chance with her." I told him. "You can still attack first though." He moved up to one of the bandits and attacked. Sain struck at the with a lance and missed. The bandit struck Sain with his Axe.

"Whoa! I missed?" Sain said surprised.

"Sain! Why aren't you using your sword?" Kent asked.

"The lance is more heroic. A knight should look heroic, don't you think?" Sain replied.

"You're hopeless. If don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the wrong end of a blade!" Kent scolded.

"Truth be told, I forgot to buy a sword." Sain admitted.

"Forgot? Or were you simply too busy dallying with the ladies?" Kent asked.

"Don't be so mad! I'll be fine with a lance. I'm that good!" Sain declared.

"I'd prefer for you to rely on your skill, not your empty bragging! Take my spare blade and use it to attack next time!" Kent scolded.

"Are you sure? My thanks, Kent!" Sain said as Kent gave him his extra sword.

"You're almost more trouble than you're worth. Almost." Kent said, obviously annoyed. "Anthony! Allow me to make up for my companion's blunder." Kent said as he went up to the bandit and attacked, he hit, the bandit struck at him and missed. "He's almost defeated. Now, it's time to deliver the final blow!"

"I've got this!" Lyn said as she went up and struck the bandit, he struck at her and missed, then she finished him.

"My turn!" I said as I ran up and struck a bandit, I used my sword to create a circle in the air in front of me first. He went down. They came closer.

Me- 4 characters Enemy- 3 characters

"Anthony! Give me another chance!" Sain begged.

"Alright, but be careful!" I told him. He struck a bandit and missed, but the bandit also missed.

"Whoa!" He shouted in surprise.

"Sain! Are you alright?" Kent asked with concern.

"Yeah, I dodged just in time." Sain replied. "I can't believe he evaded so easily."

"Look closely, the enemy is hidden in the woods, The branches will make it harder to attack." Kent pointed out.

"You're right I didn't notice because I was so focused on attacking…" Sain said.

"Your lack of attention my someday cost you your life!" Kent scolded.

"Fine! I understand already. Let it go Kent!" Sain said with an annoyed tone.

"If you truly understand, then act like it!" Kent scolded as he went to attack the bandit.

"Kent worries too much." Sain said. "He's going to grow old before his time."

"I agree." I told Sain. "Still, you really should be more careful."

"I'll handle this!" Kent said as he struck the bandit with his sword, the bandit struck and missed.

"It seems like a wise decision to leave that bandit to the knights." Lyn said. "Let's take care of that one." She said pointing at the only one remaining besides the boss.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I said as we ran up. "Let's go into those woods."

"Ok." Lyn said as we did so. The bandit Sain and Kent were fighting struck at Kent and missed, Kent struck back and hit, the bandit was almost defeated the bandit Lyn and I were going after came closer.

"You… Your name is Sain, right?" Lyn asked Sain.

"Yes! Sain, the gallant man of Caelin. That's me!" Sain said.

"If you insist… Why have you not healed yourself?" She asked.

"Huh? Hey! I've been injured?" He said as I slapped my head like how you do when you can't believe the stupid this someone has done. "What a cad I am! To wrinkle that perfect brow of yours with worry for me…"

"I was thinking of giving you my spare vulnerary, but… It looks like you're fine, so never mind." Lyn said to him.

"No, wait! I'll take it! Please! I'll take it!" He pleaded. He went up to Lyn, she gave him the vulnerary, and he used it. Kent then struck the bandit he was fighting down as Lyn and I also finished the remaining one, now only the boss remained.

"One left! Let's finish this!" I shouted to everyone as we all moved closer.

Me- 4 characters Enemy- 1 character

"Accursed knights, always tampering in others' affairs." The leader said as Sain struck him, the bandit struck back. Kent struck at the leader next, the leader struck back. I came to deliver the final blow. "Who are you." The leader asked.

"I'm Anthony the Tactician, you must be Zugu." I said.

"How did you know my name?" Zugu asked.

"I know many things, now let's do this." I shouted as I struck him down.

"Blast… There was only… supposed to be a lone… girl…" Zugu said as he died.

/field mode/

"That's the last of them! Fantastic work, Anthony." Lyn said with joy in her voice. "Now for these knights of Lycia. You were going to share your story with me?"

"Yes. We have come here from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone." Kent said.

"Lycia… That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?" Lyn asked.

"Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago." Kent explained.

"Madelyn?" Lyn asked in surprise.

"Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him like that. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter." Kent said.

"Then, just this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae Plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter who was 18 years old. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather, The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age." Sain explained.

"Lyndis?" Lyn asked in surprise again.

"That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter…" Sain said. "We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar."

"However, we also learned not all was lost. Her daughter is still alive. We heard that she was living alone on the plains… I… I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis." Kent told Lyn.

"Why would you think that…" Lyn wondered out loud.

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable." Kent explained.

"What? Did you know my mother?" Lyn asked.

"I'm sorry to say that I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin." Kent said.

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always just Lyn, but when I was with my parents… When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather." Lyn said happily. "Lyndis… I never thought I would hear that name again." There was silence. "Wait! That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!"

"What? How could he have--" Kent began.

"He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" Sain asked.

"Lundgren? Who's that?" Lyn asked.

"He's the marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed the Lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title." Kent explained.

"To be blunt, milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions." Sain told Lyn.

"That's-- But I have not interest in inheriting any title!" Lyn said.

"Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on you life will continue." Sain explained sadly.

"What should I do?" Lyn asked with concern.

"Accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous." Kent advised.

"I feel I have little choice. I will go with you." Lyn replied. Kent and Sain went to get ready and Lyn went up to me. "Anthony… I'm sorry. This changes everything. What will you do, Anthony?"

"I want to continue traveling with you, after all, I'm your friend and teacher, so I'm sticking with you all the way." I told her.

"Are you sure? It's going to be dangerous." Lyn said.

"I'm sure." I replied. "Could I still call you Lyn instead of Lyndis though?"

"Thank you so much." Lyn exclaimed in joy. "Yes you can still call me Lyn."

"No thanks are necessary, as I told you I'm your friend and teacher, and I'll stick with you all the way, now let's begin the first lesson while waiting for Kent and Sain to get back."

"I'm ready!" She said as the lesson began.

**End of chapter**

What did you think? This is my longest chapter ever. Please review!

**Characters**

Ok, from now on I will post a description of each new character that joins the army, I will include Lyn and myself since I didn't do it last chapter.

Name: Anthony

Description: See my profile, I'll also be wearing a green cloak like the one the Tactician did in Fire Emblem.

Name: Lyn

Description: The Lady Lyndis, her friends know her by Lyn. She is Marquess Caelin's granddaughter. She lived all her life in the plains and is from the Lorca tribe. She is stouthearted and kind.

Name: Kent

Description: Sain's best friend, although it is hard for people to believe because of how much they argue. He is in service to Caelin and is virtuous to a fault.

Name: Sain

Description: Kent's best friend. He is obsessed with girls and will flirt with just about any girl. He is in service to Caelin and is a bit of a scoundrel.


	3. Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Fire Emblem, only myself.

Cross is I.M.cunning.

"talking"

'thinking'

-area-

description of what's going on or something a character is doing

(point of view)

/Mode change/

Sword of Spirits

(Anthony)

/Field Mode/

-A small altar on the outskirts of Bulgar-

Kent and Sain joined us, and we continued our journey. Lyn wanted to stop at a temple that is sacred to the people of Sacae. Before starting our journey, Lyn wants to come here to pray for our well-being. Lyn has no clue what a good decision she made.

"Anthony, there is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the beginning of a long journey." Lyn explained.

"Oh! How quaint!" Sain replied when he heard.

"The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed." Kent said as bandits appeared suddenly.

"Bandits! Let's go!" I shouted as I ran to face them.

(Normal)

"Old man! Stay where you are, and hold your tongue!" The bandit leader said.

"Threaten me as you will, but I'll not give up the Mani Katti. The Mani Katti is a sacred blade, under divine protection." The old man protecting the Mani Katti said. "It cannot be removed from its place of rest!"

"You're a fool, old man. What good's a sword if you don't use it?" The bandit leader said.

"Use it? In combat? Sacrilege!" The old man said.

"Sacrilege? I am Glass! The g-" The bandit now identified as Glass began before he was interupted.

(Anthony)

"Don't finish that sentence!" I shouted as I entered.

"Who are you to order me?" Glass asked.

"I'm Anthony! I won't let you do as you want, the Mani Katti will choose its wielder, and I know who it is." I replied.

"Who you?" Glass asked.

"No! My friend Lyn!" I said as I pulled out my sword.

"You're going to challenge me? Then die!" He shouted as we charged each other.

(Normal)

"I can't believe how fast Anthony is!" Kent said as the rest of the group tried to catch up to Anthony. Suddenly a woman ran up to them.

"I beg your pardon, milady. Are you headed east? To the alter?"

"Yes." Lyn replied. "We're going to take care of the bandits, our friend Anthony went ahead of us."

"Thank you! Those bandits are planning on stealing the sacred sword, a boy went up to them and challenged their leader, Is he your friend?" The woman asked.

"Yes he is, and if they want the Mani Katti, they'll have to get through us!" Lyn said.

"Is your name Lyn?" The woman asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Lyn asked the woman.

"The boy said that his friend Lyn was the one the Mani Katti would choose." The woman explained.

"Well, everything else he said has been right so far, I have to remember to ask him how he does it." Lyn said.

"If you hope to go to the priest's aid, you'll need to prepare." Kent said.

"You're right…" Lyn responded. "There are some houses to the south, maybe we should go there and question the residents."

/Battle Mode/

Anthony- 4 characters Enemy- 6 characters

Lyn went over to one of the houses.

"Say, aren't you the… Oh! You're going to help the priest!" The woman from earlier said. "Well perhaps you could benefit from something I saw earlier. The bandits have the main entrance guarded. However, one of the altar's walls is cracked and in poor repair. You might be able to make another entrance by hitting that section with your weapons. We're all counting on you!"

"Thank you." Lyn said. "That information will help." Sain went to another house.

"Mountains make it more difficult to be hit, but they're difficult to travel on. If you're riding on a horse, you can't cross them at all. Be careful" The man who lived in the house said. Sain moved towards the cracked wall and Kent went to the final house.

"Do you know much about the sword held at the altar? It's called the Mani Katti, it's blessed by the spirits. According to the priest, the Mani Katti is waiting for its rightful owner to appear." A girl who lived in the house said "It's so odd, don't you think? The idea that that a sword can choose who will wield it?" Kent moved closer to the cracked wall.

(Anthony)

I swung at Glass with my sword, but one of his bandits took the blow for him, the bandit struck back and missed, then I finished him off.

(Normal)

Three of the bandits moved closer to Lyn, Kent, and Sain. Suddenly a thief appeared near the entrance of the altar and used a thief's critical on the bandit that was guarding the entrance, if you want to know the critical then tell in a review and I'll tell you.

"Looks like I got here just in time, time to take down Glass and keep the Mani Katti safe." The thief said as he entered the altar, when he got in he saw Anthony and Glass exchanging blows with their swords, but they kept blocking with their swords. "I don't know who that is, but if he's fighting Glass, then he's an ally of mine." Cross charged in to help Anthony.

Anthony- 4 characters Enemy- 4 characters Other- 1 character

Sain went to a fort to wait for a bandit attack. Kent and Lyn move up to another. The thief struck Glass.

(Anthony)

"What the? Who are you?" Glass asked in surprise as a thief attacked him.

"Well, didn't see that coming." I said.

"I'm Cross, I'm here to stop you Glass! I don't know who that is that you're fighting, but if he's your enemy, then he's my ally!" The thief said. Cross joined my team.

(Normal)

One of the bandits moved up to Kent and struck him, Kent struck back with his sword. The other remaining two walked up.

Anthony- 5 characters Enemy- 4 characters

Kent struck the bandit down with his sword., Lyn moved closer to the bandits, and Sain moved to the cracked wall and attacked it with his lance.

(Anthony)

Cross and I both struck at Glass, he wasn't able to handle two people at the same time. He was really hurt by now.

(Normal)

One of the bandits struck Sain, but even though he was using a lance, he still managed to hit back. The other bandit moved closer.

Anthony- 5 characters Enemy- 3 characters

Kent used a sword to strike down the bandit that attacked Sain. Lyn attacked the other bandit. She struck him, he struck at her and missed, then she struck him again. Sain struck the cracked wall with his sword.

(Anthony)

"Hey Cross, it sounds like someone is attacking the wall, it's probably my friends, could you help them?" I asked him. "I can finish Glass on my own."

"Yeah, ok." Cross said as he struck the wall, which broke it down. Sain was on the other side.

"Who are you?" Sain asked Cross as the wall fell.

"I'm Cross." Cross replied.

"Sain!" I said. "You guys finally made it!"

"Anthony! I'm glad we caught up to you." Sain said. I noticed Cross looked shocked as he heard my name.A bandit struck at Lyn and missed, she finished him off. My sword glowed green and I struck Glass down.

"You… You… Urr… urgh…" Glass said as he died. Lyn went over to the spotwhere Glass was at and seized it.

/Field Mode/

"Ah, your clothing… Are you of the Lorca tribe?" The old man asked Lyn.

"I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?" Lyn asked.

"No, thanks to all of you, especially that boy who defeated that bandit Glass, I am unscathed." The old man said. "You all have my gratitude."

"Is the sword safe?" Lyn asked.

"Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove my spell, the sword can't be drawn." The old man said.

"At least unless the person it's chosen pulls it out." I reply.

"About that, Anthony some woman said to me that you told Glass I was the one chosen by the Mani Katti." Lyn said. "Everything you've predicted has happened, how do you do it?"

"I told you I'd explain later, and I will, but for now, let's just say I know the future to a degree." I said to her.

"What do you mean to a degree?" Kent asked.

"I never expected Cross to come." I said. "So that means I don't know everything about the future."

"Could we see if Anthony was right this time too?" Lyn asked the old man.

"Ok, consider it a token of my gratitude." The old man said. Lyn touched the Mani Katti, and there was a flash, she then pulled out the sword. "I never dared to hope that I would meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands."

"I can't believe it." Lyn said in shock.

"It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals." The old man said. "Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on."

"Yes… Yes, sir!" Lyn said.

"So this is the Mani Katti… A blade with no equal." Sain said.

"This is unbelievable, Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae…in my hand." Lyn said.

"It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales… Special blades, all over the land call out to their proper owners. Yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis… I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it." Kent said.

"Stop it! I… I'm nothing special." Lyn said

"Think of it this way: Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you." Sain explained. "Does this make it any easier for you to accept? It doesn't appear that either of us can use it."

"It...does feel right in my hand. A blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that." Lyn said taking out. "Look at it, Anthony. This is the Mani Katti. This is…my sword. I must care for it well."

"Ok, but I need to talk to Cross." I said as I walked to Cross. "You looked surprised to hear my name, why?" I asked him.

"This will be hard to believe, but I'm from the future, maybe another dimension." He said.

"Same here!" I said surprised. "I'm from the year 2006!"

"So am I, anyway that means less technology to explain. On the internet there is a site I go on, and I know a guy who's name is Anthony, his user name is Starfighter364." Cross said to me.

"That's me!" I exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"I.M.cunning." He replied.

"Well, good to see you're here, I always considered you a friend. Will you stick with me?" I asked.

"Of course." He said to me.

(Normal)

-Castle Caelin-

"What? Madelyn's daughter is still alive?" Lundgren said.

"Uh… Yes, Lord Lundgren. The girl is traveling with Kent and Sain." A soldier said. "What are your orders? If we let them be…"

"Bah! I've heard that northern Bern is full of bandits. She's just a girl. She won't survive her journey here. I'm more concerned with my older brother. His life must be ended quickly. The poison… There must be no blunders." Lundgren said.

"Yes, m'lord." The soldier said. "He suspects nothing and continues to drink it. The marquess's death, due no doubt to a "sudden illness," is not far off."

"Heh heh heh. Soon… Soon Caelin will be mine!"

**End of Chapter **

Well I've got another chapter up, it won't take me as long to get the next one as this one and the ones before did. Please review!

Name: Cross.

Description: A thief with brown messy hair, and a hat, he doesn't care about anything except his friends, he can be weird at times.


	4. Chapter 3: Band of Mercenaries

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Fire Emblem, only myself.

"talking"

'thinking'

-area-

description of what's going on or something a character is doing

(point of view)

/Mode change/

Band of Mercenaries 

(Anthony)

/Field Mode/

-Taliver Mountain-

Cross joined us, and I was glad to see a friend, and Lyn obtained the Mani Katti. We began our quest to get to Caelin and meet Lyn's grandfather. To get to Caelin we will have to cross the Kingdom of Bern, this won't be easy, because of the bandits that live here, the cruelest of which are the Taliver. It has been ten days since leaving the plains, and we now will witnesses their atrocities ourselves.

"This place… It's… " Lyn began.

"The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help?" Sain asked.

"Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here. My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain." Lyn explained. "My people were… The Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me. They're soulless beast. I will never forgive them. Never."

"Lyndis…" Sain said, obviously sad.

"I am not running away. I'll be back someday. I'll be stronger. I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power." Lyn said.

"When the time comes, bring me with you." Sain said.

"Sain…" Lyn said.

"Don't forget me, either." Kent said to Lyn.

"Kent…" Lyn said.

"I don't blame you for being angry, this isn't right, I may not know you guys very well, but you're still my friends." Cross said angrily. "I'll help you out any way you need it."

"Agreed." I said.

"Thank you." Lyn said to us. We continued moving until some we saw two bandits and a Pegasus Knight, who I knew was Florina.

"Wait right there, little lady! What are you going to do to apologize? Huh?" The leader asked.

"Uh… I… That is, I…" Florina nervously tried to replied.

"Hey, she's quite a catch, eh, buddy?" One of the bandits asked. "I bet the boss'd give us a pretty penny for her."

"Yeah. She roughed me up a bit, so I figure fair's fair." The leader replied. "It's no more'n she deserves."

"I…I…" Florina began.

"What are we gonna do with her flying mule?" The bandit from before asked.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Florina shouted, finally finishing a statement.

"What? You just watch your mouth, girlie!" The bandit said angrily.

"Do what you will with me, just… Let her go. Please, I beg of you." Florina pleaded.

"Ha ha ha! Silly twit!" The leader said. "Pegasi can only be found in Ilia. They're rare beast, worth more than you by far! We can sell it for a mountain of gold. Let it go? Ha!"

"No, you can't…" Florina began.

"C'mon! Let's move!" The leader said.

"What's this? Be on your guard, Lyndis." Kent said to Lyn. "There seems to be some sort of commotion over there."

"That's… That's a pegasus. Could it be?" Lyn asked as she ran up. "Florina? Is that you Florina?"

"Ah! Lyn?" Florina asked as she saw Lyn.

"Florina! What are you doing in a place such as this?" Lyn asked..

"Lyn!" Florina said as she moved closer. "Is it really you? I…I…"

"Come now, no crying!" Lyn said to Florina.

"I'm sorry." Florina said.

"You are acquaintances?" Kent asked.

"She's my friend. This is Florina, a pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's a little uncomfortable around men." Lyn explained. "Tell me, Florina, what happened here?"

"Well…um… When I heard that you had left… I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village… I flew down to ask if they had news of you. I didn't see these two, and…well…" Florina began.

"Did your pegasus land on them?" Lyn asked.

"Well, I… A little…" Florina said.

"Aha! You heard her!" The bandit said. "She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!"

"Did you apologize, Florina?" Lyn asked.

"Yes. I told them I was sorry many times over." Florina said. "They just wouldn't listen…" Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Don't cry. It's all right." Lyn said, trying to comfort Florina.

"Lyn…" Florina said.

"Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass?" Lyn asked the bandit. "You don't appear to be injured or anything."

"No chance. The girl goes with us--by force if need be!" The leader said.

"You'll have to get through us first!" I said.

"People like you disgust me." Cross said to the bandits angrily. The bandits moved away.

"Hey! C'mon out now, boys!" The leader said. "The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch of the girls!" A bunch of bandits appeared.

"Anthony! We've got to fight back!" Lyn said.

"Lyn… I…" Florina began.

"You're a pegasus knight, aren't you?" Lyn asked Florina. "You can fight, can't you?"

"…Yes!" Florina exclaimed and got ready for battle.

"Listen carefully, Anthony. We're facing bandits. They're underlings, but we can't take them too lightly. Let's clear them out of here. Are you ready?" Lyn asked me.

"We've been fighting bandits the whole time, of course I'm ready." I replied.

"The layout around here might make it difficult to fight. The same holds true for our foe, too. If we use these walls just so, they may ensure our victory." Lyn said to me.

"Lyn… Who's that?" Florina asked.

"This is Anthony. He's my tactician." Lyn told Florina.

"Oh, I see… Uh…Anthony? I'm pleased to meet you." Florina said.

"Same here." I replied.

/Battle Mode/

Me- 6 characters Enemy- 9 characters

Lyn went to visit a village.

(Normal)

"Is anyone there?" Lyn asked.

"Leave us alone, you thugs!" Someone from inside a house said.

"Go away! Go away! We have no more gold to give you!" Someone else said.

"No, wait! Please! We're not bandits! We want to help the village. Please listen!" Lyn begged.

"Remain inside everyone. I'll go see what's happening." A new voice said, the owner of the voice came out, obviously an Archer. "Not bandits, huh? So who are you?"

"My name is Lyn. My colleagues an I are just traveling through here. We saw some bandits about. We're going to deal with them, but… We need you to go and warn the villagers." Lyn explained.

"Hey! Wait! The name's Wil. I'm a traveler of sorts, too. Listen, these villagers have been kind to me. Mind if I fight with you?" The Archer asked.

"Not at all. We nee all the help we can get, welcome aboard, Wil!" Lyn said.

(Anthony)

Lyn came out with an Archer I recognized as Wil. He went up to a wall and fired across, he hit a bandit who was a Mercenary on the other side, but the Mercenary bandit couldn't strike back. Florina went up and finished the bandit off. Sain went up and struck a bandit that was an Archer. Kent, Cross, and I got closer to the Archer bandit. Most of the bandits moved closer.

Me- 7 characters Enemy- 8 characters

"Lyn! What should I do? There's an Archer!" Florina shouted while looking at Wil.

"What? Where?" Lyn said before she saw Florina was looking at Wil. "Oh, that's Wil."

"Hi! You're one of Lyn's friends?" Wil asked Florina.

"Um………" Florina stuttered.

"What… What is it? Are you unwell?" Wil asked.

"I'm sorry, Wil. Her name is Florina. She's timid around men, and you… you've got a bow." Lyn explained.

"Oh! I see! You must be a pegasus knight!" Wil said. "I apologize for frightening you, but I do understand your fear of bows."

"I…um… I'm sorry…" Florina said. "Even looking… at a… bow… frightens me ever so much…"

"Of course, I understand. However, you should really only fear the enemy's arches, not your own." Wil said.

"Yes… of course…" Florina said. She went to the remaining village.

(Normal)

"You came to help the village?" A girl asked. "That's good. With so many bandits, I wasn't sure what to do. It's not much, but please, take this money. There is an armory to the southeast of us. Equip yourselves as you see fit, and help us, please."

(Anthony)

Florina came out holding 2000 gold. Cross attacked the Archer bandit, the Archer bandit died. I went up to another bandit and attacked, he struck back, and then I hit him with a critical hit, he went down. Kent, Sain, Lyn, and Wil moved up. The bandits moved closer, one of the Mercenary bandits attacked me, I struck back. An archer bandit shot at me, but missed, I couldn't strike back.

Me- 7 characters Enemy- 6 characters

Florina moved in front of a Mercenary bandit who was near her. I finished off the Mercenary bandit that attacked me. Cross attacked and used a critical on an Archer bandit, the Archer bandit went down. Kent attacked a bandit, and Sain finished him off. The Mercenary bandit near Florina attacked, and she struck back.

Me- 7 characters Enemy- 3 characters

Florina flew to the rest of us. We all went closer to the bandits. The Mercenary bandit attacked Kent, Kent struck back and finished him off. The remaining bandit struck Kent, he struck back. Sain went up and finished off the bandit.

"Florina, could you go to armory, we need an Iron lance." I said to her.

"Ok… I…I'll go." Florina replied as she went and got what I asked. She moved up a little. We all went closer to the leader. Florina used a Vulnerary and went beside the leader. Lyn also moved up next to the leader, as well as me. "Um…Excuse me…"

"Huh? It's you! So, you changed your mind about coming with us, eh?" The leader asked.

"Well…no…" She replied. "But… this really is… my fault… Really… So, can we…"

"What! C'mon, lass, out with it!" The leader said.

"I'm sorry. Can we… Can we just stop fighting now?" Florina asked.

"You've got to be kidding." The leader replied. "After I've been made to look like a fool? No way!"

"Eeek!" Florina screamed.

"You're coming with us! I promise you that! Now, if you don't want to get hurt, give yourself up!" The bandit said. He struck at Florina and missed, she struck back with an Iron lance and hit.

Me- 7 characters Enemy- 1 character

"Hey, listen! There's something I wanted to ask you." Lyn said.

"Begging for your life so soon, wench?" The leader asked.

"Are you… Taliver bandits?" Lyn asked.

"Taliver? Those greedy monsters? We're nothing like them!" The leader said. "Those fiends will even kill women and children! We're from Ganelon, and we know a little something of honor. We don't harm women, for one thing. Heh heh heh. After all, why kill what you can sell?"

"If you're not Taliver, then there's no reason for you to die here today. If you would like to tuck your tails and flee, do so now." Lyn said.

"You… You… No more courtesies." The leader said angrily. "You're going to learn to watch your tongue!" Lyn struck the bandit with her Iron sword, he struck back, and somehow hit, and Lyn struck again. I got ready to attack.

"…Migal of the Ganelon Bandits, you will not leave here alive." I told him.

"How do you know my name?" He asked me.

"It will do you no good to know, I'm ending your life here, no one harms my friends and gets away with it!" I said as I struck him down.

"Ugh… You'll live to regret this… My brothers… The Ganelon bandits will not let this stand…" Migal said as he died.

/Field Mode/

"That's finally taken care of." Lyn said.

"Lyn!" Florina shouted happily.

"Florina… Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous." Lyn said.

"Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?" Florina asked.

"Yes, you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training. Is that what brought you here, Florina?" Lyn asked.

"Uh-huh. I wanted to talk to you before I set out." Florina explained. "But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some strangers, and…"

"You were worried for me? Thank you, but I'm more worried about you." Lyn said.

"Me?" Florina asked.

"Listen, most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them." Lyn said.

"I know, I know. It's just… I've always dreamt of being a Pegasus Knight. I imagined I would just… work it out. Somehow. After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just give up…" Florina said, starting to cry.

"Florina… Don't cry…" Lyn said.

"Yes! There is no reason to give up your dream!" Sain said while running up. "Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea!" Sain shouted.

"Sain!" Kent shouted annoyed.

"You should come with us!" Sain suggested. "With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!"

"Wait, did you just include me?" Wil asked.

"Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate!" Sain said. "Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!"

"Sain… This is no joking matter!" Kent said.

"Lyndis? Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?" Florina asked.

"I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed. However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?" Lyn said.

"Travel with you, Lyn? Truly?" Florina asked. "I would be so… so happy!"

"I agree with Sain and Lyn." I said.

"Fantastic! Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain…" Sain began.

"Eeek!" Florina screamed. "Stay back! Don't get so close."

"Ah… Beautiful and yet so modest!" Sain said.

"I beg your forgiveness. Calling us mercenaries." Kent said.

"No, I approve. We can't leave Florina on her own. She requires special attention, thought. Can I count on you?" Lyn asked.

"Yes! You have but to ask." Ken replied.

"So… Is it really all right if I travel with you?" Wil asked.

"Oh, yes. Of Course! If you're willing, Wil." Lyn replied.

"Actually, I'm very grateful. Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm… at a bit of a crossroads. I would be honored to count myself one of Lyndis's Legion!" Wil said.

"Lyndis's Legion?" Lyn asked. "This is getting stranger with every day, Anthony."

"I'm not complaining." I told Lyn. "We're getting stronger, Lundgren won't stand chance at stopping us!"

**End of Chapter **

There's another chapter, my longest one yet. Things are getting interesting. Please review!

Name: Florina

Description: A Pegasus Knight earning her title. A friend of Lyn's. Very shy, especially around men.

Name: Wil

Description: A youth from Pherae. Very sociable.


	5. Chapter 4: In Occupation’s Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Fire Emblem, only myself.

"talking"

'thinking'

-area-

description of what's going on or something a character is doing

(point of view)

/Mode change/

In Occupation's Shadow

(Anthony)

/Field Mode/

-Ruined Fortress-

We defeated some members of the Ganelon Bandits, and we were joined by Florina and Wil. We continued heading west. We stopped for the night at a ruined fortress. We aren't going to have much rest now that we've killed some of the Ganelon Bandits, they will continue to come after us.

"Ah, this should suffice!" Will said as we rode up. "Tonight's bed!"

"This mildewy old fortress? Is this the best we can do?" Sain asked. "Come, Wil! Surely you jest!"

"The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here. No one has time to worry about travelers." Wil explained. "Also, there are rather a lot of us."

"This will be fine. Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway?" Lyn asked. "I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow."

"As long as I'm at Lyn's side, I'll be fine." Florina said.

"And for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be right here by your side, ladies." Sain said.

"Sain, both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch." Kent said.

"Ah, alas…" Sain said sadly. We went in.

"Your pardon, milady…" A girl said while coming up.

"Who's there?" Lyn asked.

"I… forgive my intrusion…" The girl said. "My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here… Ah! Ow…" The girl said as she hurt her leg.

"Are you all right?" Lyn asked with concern. "Hm? Your leg…"

"It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness…" Natalie explained. "I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Lyn asked.

"I'm looking for my husband… I heard he was in this area." Natalie explained. "He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He left the village and hasn't returned. He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried… Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best, but… His name is Dorcas. Do you know of him?" She asked while showing us the sketch.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I've seen or heard of him." Lyn said.

"I see…" Natalie said sadly.

"Don't worry, you'll be reunited with him soon." I said to Natalie.

"How do you know?" She asked me.

"I'm still trying to get it out of him how, but everything he's predicted has come true." Lyn said.

"Ok. How soon until I see him?" Natalie asked.

"Before the day is over." I told her.

"But it's almost over now." She said.

"I know." I said. Some bandits came to the outside of the fortress, but only I saw or heard them.

"Here they are. We've finally tracked down the band that defeated Migal." The leader said.

"So they've decided to hole up in this ruined fortress. Perfect." One of the bandits said. "We'll wait 'til it gets dark, and then…"

"You're an idiot!" The leader screamed. "There are only a few of them, and some are women! If we attacked them at night, I'd be a laughingstock! Besides, we might hurt the women by mistake! I will not be so wasteful!"

"You're right, Carjiga! You're so smart!" The bandit from earlier said.

"We'll avenge Migal and get some pretty souvenirs to boot. Who knows, maybe I'll be a leader after all. Ha ha ha!" Carjiga said while laughing. "Let's go! Spread out and encircle the place, you rogues! Let's finish this before it gets too dark to see!" All of the bandits came out. "Hey, you! Your name's… Dorcas, right?" He asked Dorcas, who was silent. "You haven't done much since you joined us. If those weapons of yours aren't just for show, today's the day to let us see what you can do." Dorcas remained silent. "I want you to attack from the back entrance to the east. There's supposed to be a woman inside. I want you to capture her. Do that, and I'll increase your share of the take. If you want gold, you'll get the job done." Carjiga said as he walked away.

"A bunch of women, huh? It would break Natalie's sweet heart to see me sink so low." He said.

"Lady Lyndis!" Kent shouted. "Outside the fortress! Bandits!"

"What did you say?" Lyn asked.

"Persistent bunch, aren't they? What do you think?" Sain asked. "Shall we go and face them?"

"No… Natalie cannot move well, and that would put her in danger." Lyn said. "Let them come to us. We'll fight them here, within these walls." Everyone got ready. "Anthony, take over. The command is yours. All we have to do is hold out until they tire and leave. " Natalie didn't look so well. "Rest easy Natalie. No one will harm you! Listen everyone! Fight with caution!"

"Lyn! Go and defend the right entrance!" I told her.

"Right!" She said.

"Kent and Sain! Go and defend the south entrance!"

"Will do!" Sain replied.

"Florina and Wil! Go to the left side! There is a cracked wall, and the enemies will probably take advantage of it!"

"W… We'll do our b… best." Florina said nervously.

"Cross! Go slightly outside the south entrance and fight back the enemy!"

"Understood." Cross replied.

"I'll go slightly outside the right entrance and do as I told Cross!" I told everyone.

/Battle Mode/

Me- 7 characters Enemy- 14 characters Other- 1 character

We all took the positions I said to. Dorcas came up and attacked Lyn with a Hand Axe, she dodged. Two bandits attacked Cross, he struck both, then struck again. A bandit came up and struck at Kent. The bandit missed, but Kent hit. A bandit attacked Sain, but missed, and Sain hit. A bandit attacked me and missed, I struck back, and then finished him off. An Archer Bandit attacked Wil, and he struck back. More bandits moved up.

"Anthony! The fighter who just attacked me… Doesn't he look somewhat like that picture of Natalie's husband?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah, that's him." I told her. "You can recruit him by talking to him, but let me try.

"Ok." Lyn said. I move up to Dorcas.

"Dorcas, that's enough." I said to him.

"… How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Two reasons, the first is I have knowledge of the future and learned your name by that, the second is that Natalie told me." I explained. "The group I'm with is defending her."

"What?" Dorcas asked surprise. "Natalie's… She's here?"

"That's right, she came looking for you because of how worried she was, do you thing she would like you working for bandits?" I asked him.

"…You're right." He responded "I can't do this. I'm done with these bandits. Here and now." He said. "I would like to repay you for your kindness toward Natalie. Allow me to fight for you."

"I will, and together we will push back these bandits easily!" I declared.

Me- 8 characters Enemy- 12 characters Other- 1 character

Dorcas used a critical hit on a nearby bandit, the bandit went down. Wil struck down the Archer Bandit. Kent and Sain finished off the bandits attacking them. Cross took down one of the bandits attacking him. A bandit attacked Kent and missed, but Kent struck him. A mercenary bandit struck Sain and hit, Sain struck back. The remaining bandit attacking Cross struck at him and missed, Cross finished him off. A Mercenary Bandit attacked the cracked wall.

"What are you waiting for? She's just a child! A girl!" Carjiga shouted. "Grrr! Get more men out here now!" Two bandits arrived, one being a Mercenary.

Me- 8 characters Enemy- 8 characters Other- 1 character

Sain and Kent struck down the bandits attacking them. Wil attacked the bandit attacking the cracked wall, his attack hit. Lyn went closer to one of the Mercenary bandits, but waited in a bush. Dorcas went inside the fortress. Cross attacked a bandit, the bandit attacked back but missed, Cross hit again. I went closer to Carjiga. The Mercenary bandit attacked Lyn, but missed, she hit him. The Mercenary Bandit at the wall attacked it again. The bandit that attacked Cross struck at him and missed, Cross finished him off. Two bandits arrived.

Me- 8 characters Enemy- 7 characters Other- 1 character

Lyn used a critical on the Mercenary Bandit, he went down. Wil struck the Mercenary Bandit at the wall again. Dorcas went up to Natalie.

"Natalie!" Dorcas shouted.

"Is it you?" Natalie asked.

"Natalie! Are you all right?" Dorcas asked her. "What were you thinking, coming out all this way?"

"I was worried about you. Please, don't let my leg trouble you anymore." She begged. "You mustn't put yourself in such danger. Please!"

"I'm sorry, I must have been out of my head. I didn't realize… That boy Anthony made me open my eyes." Dorcas said.

"Anthony brought you here?" Natalie asked.

"I'll explain later. We've got to drive back these bandits first." Dorcas replied. "Listen, stay put. Don't move from here."

"All right. As long as you're here, I know I'm safe." Natalie said. Sain attacked a bandit, the bandit struck back and hit. Kent struck a bandit, the back struck back, but missed. Cross finished off the bandit Kent was fighting. I went closer to Carjiga. The Mercenary Bandit at the wall struck it again. The bandit near Lyn attacked her, but missed, she attacked him and hit. The bandit battling Sain attacked Cross, but missed, Cross finished him off. An Archer Bandit attacked me. Two bandits arrived.

Me- 8 characters Enemy- 6 characters Other- 1 character

Wil finished off the Mercenary Bandit at the Wall. Sain moved towards the wall. Dorcas moved to the right entrance, I attacked the Archer Bandit, then struck again. Both Mercenary bandits near Lyn attacked her, only one hit, she struck them both. A Bandit attacked Kent, but missed, Kent struck back, then struck again, taking the bandit down. The Archer Bandit attacked me. A Bandit attacked the cracked wall. Two bandits arrived.

Me- 8 characters Enemy- 6 characters Other- 1 character

I finished off the Archer Bandit. Wil finished off the wall, and Sain attacked the Bandit near the destroyed wall, the bandit attacked back and missed. Kent went over to Carjiga. Dorcas attacked one of the Mercenary bandits and missed, the Mercenary Bandit struck and hit, Lyn finished the Mercenary Bandit off. Florina went to help Dorcas and Lyn. The Mercenary Bandit attacked Dorcas and hit, but Dorcas missed. Another Mercenary Bandit attack Lyn, but missed, Lyn struck twice and defeated him. The bandit near Sain attacked and hit, but Sain finished him off. Two more Bandits arrived.

Me- 8 characters Enemy- 4 characters Other- 1 character

Kent attacked and hit a Bandit, the Bandit struck and missed. Dorcas attacked the Mercenary bandit, and hit, finishing him off. Lyn finished off the remaining Mercenary bandit with a critical hit. The remaining bandit, besides the boss, attacked Sain, but missed, Sain struck twice and finished him off.

"Curses! They're not human!" Carjiga shouted. "I've got to get out of here!" He ran away.

/Field Mode/

"The enemy's fled…" Lyn said. "Anthony! We've won!" We went back into the fortress.

"Dorcas!" Natalie shouted with joy.

"I'm so sorry, Natalie." Dorcas said.

"All's well that ends well. Right, Natalie?" Lyn asked. We began walking outside, and Dorcas came up to me.

"Anthony, could I join you?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied. "With you on our side, we won't lose."

"Our village is close. I'll take Natalie home and return tomorrow." Dorcas said.

"Hm? Why can't we just say our farewells today?" Lyn asked.

"Because I invited him to join our group." I said to Lyn.

"But we're going to Lycia…" Lyn said.

"I have to go somewhere to earn money. If you think I'll be of use, I'd like to fight for you." Dorcas said. "You helped my wife… I owe you."

"Dorcas…" Lyn said.

"Please, Lyn. We are both in agreement on this." Natalie said. "Watch over my husband."

"All right." Lyn said. Dorcas and Natalie walked off and we went back inside. "Things have finally calmed down."

"We'll continue taking turns keeping watch. Please rest easily." Kent said.

"Is that all right?" Lyn asked. "Are you sure? Sain?"

"Of course!" Sain replied.

"Let me warn you… If bandits sneak up on you, they'll cut you down without mercy. Do you understand that?" Lyn asked.

"What, do you doubt my bravery?" Sain asked. "Am I not a knight? There's no reason to worry! Right Kent?"

"If there's anything suspicious, we'll take care of it." Kent said. "Rest assured."

"Really? Well, good night then." Lyn said. "See you tomorrow, Anthony."

"Let's go." Kent said to Sain.

"Ha! No one ever trust me…" Sain said.

"I do, but I wouldn't trust you to be around my sister." I said to Sain.

**End of Chapter **

Another chapter done, please review, oh and, I now have a forum where you can talk about stories with me in them, if you want to check it out, then just select forums under my profile, the rest will be obvious, it's not just for any one category, so don't look for it under the Fire Emblem forums.

Name: Dorcas

Description: A man from a small village in Bern. He fights for his wife.


End file.
